The Survivor Of Gecholea
by ABEBOABDU
Summary: journey a stranger to Earth who was forced into the life of a super hero
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

This is the planet called Gecholea. The planet was in the same orbit line as Krypton. It became a thriving utopia, while this planet remained a barren wasteland with greater gravity than any planet in all of the Andromeda Galaxy. But through time prevailing the planet environment became increasingly harsh and more potent to survive in eventually, civilization started to come on the lands of Gecholea a man walked on these barren lands, he was of unknown origin yet possessed great abilities he had been given the title known as Aurcari. He was such a powerful begin him just talking a step caused earthquakes and shockwaves to occur. It was through him life began to flourish he was not only strong but also possessed great knowledge, he started to create begins that could survive in this planet. His society flourished in a new age. Even with his vast knowledge he did not make the environment more suitable for living, he refused to make his people weak throughout time, he grew old and his rule came to end he created a single livable city in this planet.

Krypton saw them as a weak civilization to conquer during their age of expansion but they were ill prepared for what was to come, when their ships entered the atmosphere of the planet Gecholea their ships came crashing down on the planet's surface the kryptonian were lucky to survive this crash but could barely walk on the planet because the gravity was much greater than krypton. When they were intercepted by the gecholians they were given a demonstrated the greater physical capabilities they possessed, the bones and skin of a gecholian was so strong even under the red sun. Kryptonians theorized that the gravity of this planet was 700x greater than their own planet. This gave the people of krypton great fear because these beings possessed planet shaking strength in their own planet the race was only composed of 8000 begins but still crushed many of the kryptonian fleets sent to conquer them. The kryptonian were an arrogant race but when they recognized they could not conquer this planet they kept to themselves taking energy from the core which led to their ultimate destruction their explosion pushed gecholea out of the Andromeda galaxy to an unknown location. When peace came to gecholea they started to many technological advancement. They were two brothers that were given birth by the current king Erctar. He gave them the name of Umik who was the younger child name and P'tak was the name of the elder one. Umik was the chosen as the ruler because his ideals matched his father for peace. This left P'tak bitter towards him he was a lover of battle and war than politics. But he would wait for his opportunity to over throw his dear brother. A Time came when his younger brother found love in his General M'rayet – Trauai. A fierce General and excellent warrior known throughout the galaxies for her battle prowess and beauty. She possessed red hair which would remind people of fire. She may be cruel to her enemies but but was extremely kind to her people. The Planet Gecholea was becoming a thriving world little did they know that P'tak was planning a coup to overthrow his ideally weak brother.

Time flowed very quickly the gecholeain started to produce a mutation which gave them to ability to manipulate energy, another mutation increased their already incredible strength they were given through this mutation the ability of flight also mutating their organs in such a way that they could survive the vacuum of space. They were growing very strong this feared the younger brother Umik, he knew that the day would come when his brother would launch his coup against his empire to overthrow him

It was the time of noon in gecholea the raging discussion between the two brothers grew on

"Little brother listen to me we must show the universe our might we must be feared, we were meant to be ruler can't you see that" said P'tak

"No brother no one was made to rule, we are not going to attack other planets" replied Umik

"But brother see reason- was cut off

"I have made myself clear P'tak, don't test my patience with you" said Umik in a voice of full of authority.

As they both continued to argue with each other they had not noticed that M'rayet – Trauai entered the throne room she was wearing a white gown, her red hair was let completely loose extending till her knees

"Well P'tak if your daily session with my husband is over I would like to have him back" said M'rayet in an angelic yet stern voice.

P'tak gulped knowing that even the current condition that the general was in her warrior like presence was still quite intact. P'tak looked at his brother one last time, bowed to him and left the room. Umik looked at his wife he gave her a huge smile, in his tiring day as king she was the bright part of his day and she gave him strength to continue to lead his people. He went towards her swiftly and gave her a loving kiss to which she gave full response to, one of Umik hands went to caresses her face and the other went to caresses her swollen stomach she possessed indicating that she was pregnant with his unborn baby

"My love what are you doing here you should be resting at the moment" said Umik

M'rayet raised her eyebrow on that statement

"I'm fine my love I defended my planet against 3 invasion I think I can handle a baby" replied

"None of that M'rayet you need your rest" said Umik

She looked down on her stomach, she had a beautiful smile

"You know love he quite impatience like his father" said M'rayet

He gave her a smug look, but suddenly his epression dropped and he looked on his unborn son worried m'rayet gave him a sad smile.

"Trust them Umik they will come around eventually" said M'rayet.

"I wish I could dear but these invasions by other races on our planet have left deep scars in our people they grow ever more violent and their hunger for blood" said Umik.

"Give them time love just time they will come around eventually" said M'rayet in a loving tone.

He could only embrace her and buried his head in her neck. He wanted to believe his people but with the recent events that happened he just can't place their faith in them.

P'tak was in underground base he was walking to meet the general, he came face to face with him P'tak looked the general cold in the eye

"Are all the preparation made General Preth" said P'tak

"Yes sire all has been done we are ready to take that soft hearted fool off the throne" replied General Preth.

"Yes my brother foolishness has led us to be hidden away from the universe, when we were created by Aurcari to rule the universe" said P'tak with a snarl

"Under your rule my king we shall utter a new age for the gecholeain"' "Long live GECHOLEA" shouted the general along with his men

The time came reports of a civil war came to the palace and the news that his brother lead more than half of his people against him crush Umik from the inside he was so deperate to be wrong about his brother, he ordered his men to hold the rebels back and give him time they agreed and went to fight the rebels.

"M'rayet please come with me my love" said Umik

M'rayet and Umik were running side by side well as much as M'rayet condition could allow her at least. They both went to a secret room upon entering they saw a small spacecraft, M'rayet look towards Umik she instantly knew what this meant he planned to send her away with her child.

"Umik don't do this we still have a chance to push the rebels back" said M'rayet in a teary voice

He said nothing and just gave her a loving kiss.

"M'rayet I can't leave with you P'tak is my brother thus making him my responsibility" said Umik in a sad tone.

"No leave with me we can build a good life somewhere else just come with me" said M'rayet in a desperate tone.

Umik just stayed in his wife embrace for some time, then he kneeled down to her swollen stomach he put both of his hands on her stomach they both glowed blue

"My son listen well you are the best thing to happen to me since your mother came to my life eat well train hard become a strong warrior but do not become arrogant like my race has become be kind and gentle, always listen to what your mother will say and don't make her angry god know she can't be stopped when she becomes angry butt ... Always remember that I love you my son remember this that you must be better than us" said Umik with tears falling from his eyes. He took a long breathe and spoke

"I leave you my son with more power you could ever imagine but please make sure you use it for the better of people and the ones around" said Umik

"Remember fight with honor and be the best man you can be, I have not met you but I know you are destined to great things"

He stood and look the love of his life gave her a smile full of gratitude

"My love you are the best thing to happen to me ever even more than my son I remember the day I laid my eyes I was captivated by ever since, the only thing I regret now is I don't have the time to be with you while raising our child but I know you will do a fantastic job" said Umik

M"rayet gave him another kiss before going in the ship, she saw Umik type the planet which it would land in after entering the coordinates he approached he put his hand on the glass of the ship M'rayet did the same they both look at each other knowing this would be the last time they would see each other again.

"I love you" said M'rayet she could only say this in her final moment with her husband

He gave her a sly smirk

"Of course you do" then his expression became sad again "goodbye my love, find someone else if you can, don't wallow up in grief be a good and kind mother to him please this is my final request of you" said Umik in a tearful voice

"I promise that he will be raised to be a kind man and strong warrior my love ... goodbye my love" said M'rayet

He walk towards the console and pressed the launch button and the ship began to fly in the skies, after some time he could hear the dying voice of his soldier's the door exploded behind him and from the smoke came his brother P'tak with a look of evil in his eyes all directed towards his brother

"This is symbolic is it not two brother fighting for the throne of a kingdom" said P'tak

"Yes it quite is my brother" said Umik in a stern tone

"ohhh I'm so scared you honestly believe that you can defeat me Umik" said P'tak in a arrogant tone

"I don't believe brother I know, so enough talk let us begin combat" said Umik

"YES LET US" shouted P'tak

P'tak dashed towards Umik with his full speed ready to punch him but his fist were grabbed by Umik, taking this moment Umik tried to punch P'tak but his fist was also grabbed by P'tak. A struggle for power started they both pushed each other for dominance their strength started to cause an earthquake they both remain for quite some time, Umik broke through P'tak guard he put the entire weight of his body on his arm and gave P'tak a echoing uppercut the fore of the uppercut created a huge shockwave the destroyed the palace. P'tak crashed on the ground where the people fought against each other he was surrounded by his guards

"My kings are you all right" said one of the guards

"I AM FINE YOU BUFFONS" Shouted P'tak in rage

Umik came crashing down on the ground smoke covered the plain suddenly energy beams came through the smoke striking the rebels forces everywhere, Umik came through the walk slowly towards his brother. P'tak got up looking Umik direct in the eye both stopped just looking each other dead in the eye, both dashed each with fist ready when both of their fists connected a shockwave was created that sent the ground around them crumbling away. Umik punched P'tak in the jaw followed it up with a fierce blow to P'tak chest sending him flying across three mountains P'tak quickly regained his composure with a burst of speed he crashed into Umik causing the earth beneath them to destroy and create a crater, P'tak punched Umik fiercely each punch buried Umik more in the ground eventually the ground started to crumble and got destroyed forcing both to fight near the core of the planet, blow after blow caused earth quakes to happen Umik gained the upper hand and punched P'tak due to which he crashed on the near a wall Umik just stood and saw his brothers crazy smile

"See Umik do you see now our battle has shook the foundation of this planet now do you see we were born as rulers" said P'tak in a boastful manner

Umik only stood and heard all the screams of his own people fighting against each other he closed his eye and muttered

"Forgive me my love"

After saying those words he concentrated all the enery he could muster from his body and shot it at the core of the planet causing it destruct, P'tak saw this with his eyes widened

"YOU FOOL WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOU BASTARD" Shouted P'tak

P'tak saw in horror that the core began to explode he started to fly towards the skies

"I WONT BE APART OF THIS BROTHER DAMN YOU I'LL KILL THAT WOMEN AND YOUR SON I WILL NOT BE DENIED OF WHAT YOU HAVE TAKEN FROM ME" roared P'tak

He flew with as much speed he could muster but the explosion caught on to him he screamed in as he was embedded in the blast.

The ship was still in the planets view, M'rayet saw her planet be destroyed in front of her she started to feel pain in her lower region she look down and immediately knew her baby was coming she grit her teeth but did not scream.

The ship travelled in great speed towards the blue planet Earth, it entered the atmosphere flying straight in a field crashing down creating a small crater. M'rayet opened her eyes she had passed out cause of the pain caused by giving her child birth her eyes open wide getting up from the bed, she quickly scanned the room to see where see was suddenly the door opened a little girl came in the room she saw M'rayet quickly called her father and mother. M'rayet became tense up a male and female coming in the room where she was in

"Where am I, where is my son" said M'rayet

"Calm down please your son is safe in my wife arms" said the man

The female just slowly approached M'rayet giving her the child in her arms. M'rayet just saw her child he was looking at her with wide open eye; she just gave him a smile

The child look at the women her scent was familiar to him just by looking at her and being in her embrace the child was safe he instantly knew this woman was his mother he just snuggled to her chest then fell into a peaceful sleep. The male and female saw the scene between and alien and her baby they both look at each other before going out of the room, giving both of them the time they need.

M'rayet came out of the room and went downstairs to the earthly couple eat together with two of their kids

"Miss how about dinner you look like you could use a bite to eat" said the male

"I thank you for your kindness but I do not wish to impose any further … she was cut off

"Nonsense you look like you are hungry we just can't leave a guest at our house unattended" said the male.

After a great meal she was laying in her bed watch her son sleeping so peacefully, he looked so much like his father from the jet black hair and purple eyes that he inherited from his father, she was so happy this was the greatest thing in her life she could not let this go her eyes closed with it she fell into a sleep wrapping her arms around her baby boy she remembered the promise she made to her love


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 2

After settling on this planet due to possessing a greater mind than the people of Earth M'rayet was able to hack into the system of many worldwide countries and created new identities for both her and her son. She created the identity of Maria Strato and her son was Aiden strato, a world travelling martial artist who became pregnant with her child in a one night stand with some random person. After giving birth she settled gateway city opened a gym since that was something she loved to do teach the art fighting to other.

During raising her son, she didn't wish for him to be weak she wanted him to protect himself from any threat that could that could potential harm him. She began to train him extensively in many forms of gecholian battle styles he took them well and was quite talented in the fighting department at the tender of eight he took down many of the prick 14 to 15 year old kids that came here to show off to their friends, with time passing M'rayet under the gym built a training room for her and Aiden since they would be needing it due to their immense strength.

Currently both mother and son were engaged in a sparring match fist collided with each other bodies danced with deadly accuracy kicks flied towards each other. Aiden dodged a fist directed towards him he tried to hit his mother but with swift movement she grabbed his arms struck his leg and slammed him into the ground. He groaned getting up slowly to stand up on his feet he wiped the sweat on his face and watched his mother with a pout like expression, she notices and asks

"Aiden dear what's the matter" asked M'rayet in a motherly voice

"Nothing mom it's just I'm been training since I was little but still can't seem to land a hit on you" replied to his mother

"HAHAHAHA my son it took me quite the time to reach the level that I'm on at the moment" said M'rayet

He gave his mother the look that speaks 'really'

"Its true aidi your grandmother used to kick my ass straight, as far as I'm concerned I am very lenient with you" said M'rayet

Aiden eyes were wide as saucer he started to shake in fear of what monster grandma was that would make this kind of training look like child's play.

"Okay now Aiden go freshen yourself and leave for school keeping up with your study is V.I" said M'rayet mentally applauding herself cause she used how this planets youngster speak like.

Aiden gave her a deadpan look

"Ah yet another attempt at trying to feel young" said Aiden with a sigh

"What you say you brat I'm very young thank you very much"

"Keep telling yourself that"

* * *

It was a long and cruel day for Aiden in school not because he was dumb it was rather the opposite actually, the stuff they teach in high school was a joke not even worth giving even a little bit of effort, there test were currently begin given to them

"Aiden another A+ keep up it up but do pay attention to class"

"Yes sir"

"Cassandra Sandsmark C- you should pay more attention in the class" said the teacher

Cassandra at that only lowers her head in embarrassment she really needed to get her studies in check the bell rung and everyone was heading outside, Aiden left the class room until he heard a voice call on to him

"Hey aidi going so early" came the voice of Cassandra

He groans at the nick name that his good friend Cassie uses

"Nah Cassie I'm going to the cafe to get something to eat you want to come along" asked Aiden in a hopeful tone to spend some time with her. He really liked Cassie and was going to ask her out one day but he overheard when she was talking to her friends that she likes some guy in a other school called Tim Drake so he didn't even try to do it.

"I've been meaning to ask how the hell you get great grades all the freaking time like another A+ are you kidding me stop insulting us dumb kids" said cassie

"Well I'm not trying that hard to pass honest" said Aiden

"Right" she said rolling her eyes

* * *

After attending more of their classes he entered the school bus and took the seat next to the bitch of high school Charlotte Abigail, since there were no other available it was she controlled everyone in the school it felt like she was a queen and they were their pawn for her to control I mean it's hard to believe that lead cheerleader of the gateway city school is sitting alone away from her bitchy friends. He sighed heavily and just sat quietly he took out his phone to see if his mom sent any message

" **Meet me at the grocery store near the house okay"**

Okay this made his day quite better knowing he'll be getting some good food in the end of the day

"Aiden so what are you doing later" came the voice of Charlotte

He just looked at her knowing why she is talking to him. She thinks that he should be honor that a spoiled rich brat like her is talking to a commoner like but he gave her no heed

"Nothing much just going to help my mom with some of the groceries well then off to train I guess" said Aiden in neutral voice

"Oh that's sad really I thought you would like to spend time with me" said Charlotte in a smug tone

Like hell he'll like to spend his time for training and watching game of thrones with a bitch. The bus stopped he looked outside to see that his stop had arrived, he thanked Aurcari that he arrived near and met up with his mother and somehow Cassie was with her, he was quite surprised to see her when just like 10 min ago he saw her at school.

"Hey Cassie what yah doing here" asked Aiden in a curious tone

Cassie just looked at him thinking of an answer to come up with to give Aiden

"Well you know me I was just passing by and well ran into Ms. Strato you know" said in a nervous tone.

He just looked at her not buying her story, she may be a good friend but he was suspicious of her call him paranoid but he always implies a lot of strength when he hugs her and shakes her hand and the best she every said to him that "You've got a hell of a grip man" that's it he was sure she was a being with great strength to match the his strength, well at least half of it. He just dropped the issue because he knew that someday he will have to tell her his secret and she'll have to tell him hers.

"Well dear you are welcomed to join us I'm sure your mother won't mind" said Maria

"No Ms. Strato I wouldn't want to impos- she was cut off by Aiden

"She's cooking her special Cassie" said Aiden with a smirk on his face.

Cassie just looked at him and then Ms. Strato she gave up, Aiden's mom cooked so much better than her mother and her combined. They would just order take outs all the time so to have a good home cooked meal was well an offer she can't refuse (no pun intended)

After a great meal they all were just talking about life and school. Maria was asking cassie wha she would like to do in the future

"Well honestly I haven't given it much thought" said Cassie

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll find you're calling certainly Aiden's found it in medicine" said Maria

He gave his mom a look with a frown

"And what's wrong in saving lives" asked Aiden

Maria looked back at her son thinking she offended him

"Nothing Aiden" Said Maria

She know that he wishes to use these abilities to help the people of Earth like that kryptonian who calls himself Superman but she was concerned about his safety especially with organization like A.R.G.U.S in this world that would go to any lengths to have a weapon against the justice league.

"Aiden I hope you don't mind that you could the dishes today" asked Maria

He looked at her

"No mom I'll do it today" replied Aiden

He got up to the dish washer and stared to do the dishes

"Hey wait I'll help you Aiden" said Cassie

"I'm fully capable of washing these dishes myself Cassie" said Aiden with a mock tone

"Don't be a sour puss now I'm just helping you dry them" said Cassie with a smirk

"Ah thank you Milady your kindness knows truly no bounds" said Aiden in a fuck British butler voice. In Gotham city Alfred Pennyworth sneezed

"Oh your words are to kind for someone like me" said Cassie

Aiden said nothing and kept washing the dishes, he liked these kind conversations with Cassie it made him feel really good that he could talk to her without any fear of trying to be someone else he thought maybe he should tell her where he really came from

From the table M'rayet saw her son interact with Cassie, she was happy for her child that he found someone he likes and could talk to easily. Truth is she was quite fond of Cassie the girl possessed a good heart and was pretty strong if any indication in how much strength they use to hug her and shake her hand. She also appreciates that she wears no makeup all her looks were natural. M'rayet dislikes this makeup that earthly woman are so fond of I why would someone wish to cover her natural beauty is beyond her. She meant it when she said Cassie is one beautiful girl, if she just wore proper female clothes many men would turn their heads just for a glimpse of her.

She was enjoying the scene in front of her when suddenly an explosion happened near the wall where they both were the explosion was so great that it almost destroyed all of the house/gym. She was also caught in the explosive.

 **Cassie P.O.V**

I opened my eyes and saw Ms. Stratos getting choked by some bulky alien with grey skin next to him another alien wearing white armor who was going to kill Aiden with his sword that had a purple glow. I brought my arms up making an X stance and changing in my Wonder Girl armor, I grabbed my lasso and wrapped it around the bulky alien who got surprised by it I pulled him toward the direction of the other alien who was about to kill Aiden he crashes into the white armored alien causing both of them to crash into the nearby store. I take out my communicator called the team to assist me cause I may not be able to beat I dash towards the store where both of them crashed

 **3** **RD** **Person P.O.V**

Aiden quickly regained himself and saw Cassie fight two alien and was losing really badly he turned his head to see his mother weakened by something she looked pale very pale he looked in the other direction to where Cassie was fighting from the ship came out who I could only assume was Superboy, Batgirl, Ms. Martian, some weird fish dude, Robin. They all went to fight the two alien that attacked him and his mother.

 **Aiden's P.O.V**

I Saw people similar to my age fight these aliens but were losing badly, I don't know for some reason Superboy felt weaker when he fought the bulky alien with the two horns on his face I used my advanced sense of smell and noticed the air smells very different I thought for a while then it hit me the grey bulk alien was using pheromones to weaken them all I instantly knew it they won't be able to beat them like this. I made my mind helping my friend was more important than anything.

 **3** **RD** **PERSON P.O.V**

Making up his mind he charged energy in both of his hands and blasted the grey alien off from Superboy, the alien flew and crashed into car Aiden with a burst of speed quickly dashed in front the armored alien who was caught surprised by his sudden appearance, Aiden tightened his fist and gave the armored alien a ground shaking fist creating a shockwave due to which he crashed into a wall and continued to pass through the some more building losing his momentum the alien landed on the port of gateway city, Aiden jumped and crashed near his location. The smoke clear from where he crashed his hands had huge amounts energy charging, he was about to blast the alien when a red beam hit him on the back due to it he was smashed to a shipment crate. He regains his composure and see both the alien standing up and ready to fight, he slips into his stance and gets ready to fight but he must know the reason that why are they after him so he speaks

"Okay who are you both and why are you after me" asked Aiden with a growl

"I am Zade you criminal and we are here to end your life before the crimes you commit" said the alien now known as Zade

"You blame me of crimes that I may commit in the future your sense of judgment is totally squire Zade" said Aiden in dangerous tone promising nothing but pain

"You truly are stupid aren't you gecholian you think you can defeat us" said Zade

Aiden said nothing and prepared himself for the upcoming battle. He narrowed his eyes on Zade the guy could weaken him by his abilities and the other one had strength and gadgets to fight him

"Come L'Call let us end him"

"Well what are you waiting for I'm right here so come on" said Aiden

They were about to charge at him when a red and white blur tackled Zade and he flew across the port area. Aiden was shocked to see his mother stand in all her glory her red hair was let down from the bun and she was wearing a pure white battle suit from their planet some parts of the suit had a bit more armor like the shoulders and the knees.

"You think you can come to my home and try to kill my son well then you must have a suicide wish then" said M'rayet in a voice of rage

Zade used his power on her thinking that it will make her weak and dashes in front of her brings his fist in of her only to be stopped by her hand she delivers an earth cracking fist creating a massive shockwave around them send Zade flying, L'Call goes to strike her only to receive a strong fist from Aiden

"You'll fight me bastard" said Aiden

"So be it child you are target" said L'Call

They both just stare at each other in silence they dashed at each other Aiden dodges the sword trying to cut and punches him in the face followed by a left hook to his jaw, Aiden sees the sword in his ready to cut him but couldn't prepare for it so got deeply cut by it Aiden punched using the great speed he possess and finished it off with a kick to the throwing him off easily

"OKAY THAT IS ENOUGH ZADE AND L'CALL" came a voice from behind them they all truned to see the justice league watch over them in with big frowns on their faces.

M'rayet became much tensed at the moment the league had discovered her now. After so much precaution she took these two brutes came in her house and try to kill her son who hasn't done anything. She saw many members of the league she started to think she could buy enough time for her son to go to the hiding spot she created for her son.

Aiden may be a fan of the entire league but couldn't help it but be on his guard he saw the Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, he held them as his idols but wasn't a fan of being above the law to fight crime. Superman spoke first

"Zade I don't care what vision that woman gave you this time but I will not allow killing this family" said Superman in a stern voice

"Kryptonian you are mistaken he is your race sworn enemy you should aid us before this being powers become uncontrollable- he was cut off by W.W

"You are willing to kill a child who hasn't done anything" said W.W

"Justice demands he pay the price of the crimes he shall commit" said Zade

"No Zade this is not justice you can always change the outcome of anything. Also another fact I don't really care which race they belong what I saw was that you both were just blind to no proof worthy vision from some priestress" said

They both just growled knowing they couldn't take on the entire justice league adding the two Gecholian they would surely. They both looked at each other knowing that they would have try again

"This is not over gecholian" said Godslayer

"I didn't believe so" said Aiden

With this statement both of them teleported, Aiden gulped one issue is gone but another has risen the league was looking both of them with a critical eye

"Hmmm I don't suppose we could convince you all for coffee" he said sheepishly rubing the back of his head giving them a nervous smile

* * *

A while later they were taken to the hall of justice the supposed H.Q of the justice league. They were in a room and were given some food and spare clothing both of them were told that to wait so that they could discuss what to do with them.

 **In The Hallroom**

"Honestly batman they could be great asset to the team" said W.W

"I agree we could use more heavy hitter in the young heroes team I mean from the footage shown to us he is physically stronger than superboy by a long shot" said Black Canary

"I mean from what the kid told me he's always been on earth I mean if they wanted to conquer earth sixteen years is a bit too long don't yah think" said superman

"I don't trust them" simply said batman

"Says the man who doesn't trust anybody in this room" shot back W.W

"Let's decide by vote then" said green lantern

Everyone gave their votes on the matter

"Well looks like we can give them a chance then" said superman

 **The Room Where Both of Them were Present**

Both of them saw the trinity approach them of course with the decision they bring with them

"We all have agreed to let you live your lives" said superman

Both sighed at that they won't be forced to live in confides or something

"But you must join the league for closer- cut off by Aiden

"I'm sorry but we will have to decline the Justice League offer" said Aiden in a neutral tone

Superman looks at him confused

"Why" asked Superman

"Because both of those alien came after me making them my responsibility she only did what any mother would do for their child protect so leave her out of this I'll join this team of younger heroes but she stays out of this hero business" said Aiden in a challenging

M'rayet looked at her son and saw a silhouette of her husband behind him he truly inherited his sense of responsibility. It was true she did not wish to fight any unnecessary battle after Umiks death she lost the fighting spirit but to protect her child she would.

Superman, batman and Wonder Woman looked at each other they were truly impressed by the young teen words and good heart

"Okay then Aiden Strato welcome the team then" said batman as he left the room

Aiden surprised at that looked at superman who was nervously laughing

"How did he know" asked Aiden

"Well he is batman" said superman

"Right"

They went through their ability of flight M"reyat looked at her son as he went to his room, she was looking at him with great pride

"Umik you would be truly proud of our son" she said in a tearful voice

* * *

In deep space in the ruins of the planet Gecholea, Black Adam flew across thinking about the fool choice the wizard made with giving a child with the powers of Shazam. He was flying through the asteroid field and saw a figure floating mumbling something he came close to see the figure was a man demanding vengeance, Black Adam took this body cause he could sense the immense power radiating out of his body not knowing this would be the greatest mistake of his life.


End file.
